Stephen Squirrelsky Through The Looking Glass
Mickey Mouse Thru The Mirror 1936 toonMickey Mouse Thru The Mirror 1936 toon https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9xEYiCq5MgY Stephen Squirrelsky Through the Looking Glass. (the episode begins) (Stephen was sleeping) (in his bed) (Ghost form of him came out) (and went through the mirror) Stephen Squirrelsky: Hmm... (goes through it) Stephen Squirrelsky: Wow. (enters inside it) (He jumps on the chair) (who jumps) Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh, Excuse me. Chair: Watch it! (Stephen tumbles) (onto a footstool) Stephen Squirrelsky: Oof! (the footstool runs around) (Barking) (in a dog's voice from The Inspector (1964) (TV Series)) Stephen Squirrelsky: Whoa! Whoa! Stop doggy! Stop! (the dog obeys and stops) (Which it lands in the chair) (and gets petted) Stephen Squirrelsky: Sorry. Chair: Apology accepted. (Dog puffs) (and pants) Stephen Squirrelsky: Whoa! (falls backward) (THUMP) Umbrella: Ow! Watch where you're going! (Pop) Umbrella: Oops. My apologies. Stephen Squirrelsky: (Giggles) Funny things. (walks onward) (A nut cracker was cracking a nut) (so as Stephen decided to eat one) Stephen Squirrelsky: Mmm. (eats one) Stephen Squirrelsky: Good. (swallows it) Stephen Squirrelsky: (Rumbles) Hey! What's happening to me?! No! Got to fight it! (suddenly goes funny) Stephen Squirrelsky: Can't lose control! Will strong! Body weak! (changes sizes) Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh dang! (and as if by magic) (Biggest) (to smallest) Stephen Squirrelsky: Phew. (seems safe) Stephen Squirrelsky: Now I'm small like a beetle. (seems small than ever) (Phone rings) Phone: Hello? Who is t? Yes? Hello? (Stephen whistles) Phone: Telephone. (He climbs up) Phone: There. I pulled you up. Stephen Squirrelsky: Hello? Telephone: Hello. Stephen Squirrelsky: Hello? Telephone: Hello. Stephen Squirrelsky: Hello? Telephone: Hello. Stephen Squirrelsky: Can't you speak up? Telephone: Why, of course, I can. I'm a talking phone. Stephen Squirrelsky: Nah. Just skip it. Telephone: Skip it? Okay. Stephen Squirrelsky: Here we go. (Jumps) (the skipping rope game plays) (Radio plays music) (as Stephen dances) Stephen Squirrelsky: Whoo! (as the other objects dance too) (Stephen grabs a match) (and starts dancing) (Stands on a top hat) (and dances) (Balance the match on his nose) (as it tap dances with him) (Match dances) (with Stephen, who dances) (Match lights up) (and has caught fire) (He stomps it) (to stop it burning) Stephen Squirrelsky: Going down. (hops down) Stephen Squirrelsky: POP! (pops up) (He dances with two gloves) (with a cane and a hat) Stephen Squirrelsky: Whoo! (jumps with joy) (Jumps in a glove) (and the other) (KICK) (WHEE!) (He lands on a stack of cards) (that come alive) Stephen Squirrelsky: Forward march! (the parade begins) Stephen Squirrelsky: Cards halt! (the cards halt) Stephen Squirrelsky: Cards shuffle! (they shuffle) Stephen Squirrelsky: Whoops. (chuckles nervously) Stephen Squirrelsky: Cards cut! (they cut apart) Stephen Squirrelsky: Hey! That tickles! (laughs with joy) (Stephen deal the cards) (all together) (Stephen acts like a peacock) (with some cards) Stephen Squirrelsky: Look, I'm a peacock. All: Cool! (Cards danced around) (in circles) (Later) (sometime) (He was dancing with the queen card) (who was dancing with him) Stephen Squirrelsky (Jiminy Cricket's voice): How about setting out the next one, Majesty? Huh? Queen: With pleasure, Stephen. My pleasure. (Meanwhile) (with the Joker and The King) Joker: Huh? Hey King. King: Yeah. What is it, Joker? Joker: Look. A squirrel. King: A squirrel with my queen, eh? I'll show him. (He bikes down there) King: Excuse me, Stephen, but you appear to be dancing with my queen without asking first. (He tosses her away) King: Always ask first next time and maybe you will dance with her. (SMACK!) King: You're a fool to do without asking. Stephen Squirrelsky: Take it easy, King. I didn't mean to cause any trouble. King: Well, that's alright. But anyway, you'll be given a painful lesson that you'll never forget. (It pull out his swords) (all four with four arms like Grievous with glowing blades on them) (Stephen dodges them) (and jumps backward) (Tumbles backwards) (into a wall) (Saw a needle) (and used it as a laser sword with glowing blade on it) Stephen Squirrelsky: Okay, Come on. King: I've been trained in every Sith Lord and Jedi arts by Count Dooku. (They duel) (as the air hums and sparks fly with their sabers swinging and clashing) (King's swords get knocked out of his hands) (as Stephen attacks boldly and forces The King to retreat) (The King tumbles backwards and fell into an ink container) (with a SPLASH!) King: Eck. (gets pulled out and gets cleaned up) King: Call out the cards! Radio: Call out the cards! (Cards charges) (toward Stephen) Stephen Squirrelsky: Yeow! (flees in fright) (Stephen grabs a pen) (and fires) (Ink splatted on them) (to stop the cards) (They pounced him) (as he got away) Stephen Squirrelsky: Gotta run. Gotta run. (keeps running) (He turns on a fan) (and blows the cards away) Telephone: Help! Save Stephen! Call the police! (Stephen swings on a lamp) (and runs onward) (Runs on a globe) (and splashes into the sea) Stephen Squirrelsky: Ooh. King: Out of my sea! Stephen Squirrelsky: Hey, Ow! King: Go on, beat it! Stephen Squirrelsky: Gees. (runs onward) (Grows back to normal size) (and escapes) (Went through the mirror) (and headed back to his normal self) (When the clock rings) (and wakes him up) Stephen Squirrelsky: Hello? Hello? Hello? (awakens) Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh. Stupid clock. (tosses it away) (and shrugs) (but yawns) (and fell back to sleep) (to have another dream) (Scene ends) (and closes) The End. That's all folks. Category:Episodes